The Last Crusade
by SunriseEclipse
Summary: Scootaloo and Apple Bloom are at it agian with another argument which leads to hurting Sweetie Belle to depression, when two new ponies come to town, the twins Soul Spark and Angel Bliss, the younger siblings of Twilight Sparkle. When the indifferent Soul Spark catches the hearts of two of then, will it mean the end of the CMC. On hold while I am working on my Collaboration.
1. The New Comers PART 1

The new comers PART 1

**Author's note:** I don't really want to give anything away but there will be two ponies of my own creation in the story. I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is magic.

In a tree house a dedicated trio of young fillies planned their next escapade. The young earth pony with her light yellow coat and the crimson mane glared at her pegasus friend. There was one unicorn trying to keep peace between her two friends, Applebloom, the earth pony and Scootaloo, the pegasus with the fuchsia mane and orange coat.

"Stop it girls please we shouldn't argue" The light gray unicorn sighed as her two best friends started arguing about how to earn their cutie marks. "No! that isn't a good idea, Applebloom, how will we earn our cutie marks by exploring Everfree forest" Scootaloo spat at her friend a little to meanly. Scootaloo and her friends had tried everything they could think of and well she was still a little sore from the cattle roping incident. "Oh and what is your idea last one you had nearly got us killed scootaloo ah think its just 'cause your scared" Applebloom growled back in anger too but one look to her other friend and she stopped in her tracks "Sweetie Belle Oh I am sorry"

The unicorn had been crying for the entire argument. She hated seeing her friends like this so she felt like crying. Scootaloo and Applebloom both stopped their arguing and looked to their friend. They both looked at each other still mad at each other "Scootaloo lets not argue anymore" Applebloom raised her fore hoof to make an agreement with her other friend "especially not in front of Sweetie Belle" "Agreed Applebloom, so I think its time we head home today" All three agreed and headed off

Applebloom was heading home to Sweet Apple Acres heading through Ponyville and she spotted Twilight Sparkle with… wait was that two new ponies. Both were strange with almost an identical coat and mane color scheme or well the opposite of each other's. She could tell one was a colt the other a filly. The colt had a blood red coat and dark blue mane; he carried an expression of cold indifference. The filly had a dark blue coat with the deepest; she had the shyest eyes in all Equestria.

Applebloom tripped up as she crashed into her older sister, Applejack. "Whoa there little sis, Ah've been looking for ya all day" The orange earth pony smiled and helped her little sister up "Twilight and Ah want you to show her little brother and sister around" Applebloom looked back to see Twilight Sparkle bring the two foals over with her, the filly eager to meet someone new, the colt sighing in defeat.

Twilight hugged her little siblings and whispered into their ears "Now be nice and get to know Applebloom" The two nodded to their sister and looked at Applebloom before the blue filly smiled shyly yet still eager to make a friend. "Hi I am Angel Bliss and this is my twin brother Soul Spark, umm eh eh" She blushed in embarrassment. Soul Spark just looked up then sighed again and walked over to the side a bit. _What is his problem,_ Thought Applebloom as she smiled at them both "Ok well its getting late but we still have a few hours of daylight left," This was from Soul as he looked back at them "If you want to show us everything we better get started." He walked off. "I am sorry he is always like that" Angel Bliss sighed as she looked Applebloom in the eyes.

Sweetie Belle was still crying when she reached her sisters studio, she was staying over with her sister, Rarity, while their parents were out of town on a three week vacation. She hurried past her sister at work, but she may have made a squeak or sobbed a bit too loudly. "Oh my dear Sweetie Belle what's wrong?" the light grayish white pony asked with worry. Sweetie Belle just ran up to the bedroom as Rarity tried to get a little information from her sister. "hmm what is going on with my sister" Rarity sighed and went back to work but soon she was up in the bedroom sitting next to her little sister comforting her.

Sweetie Belle told her sister everything and how she couldn't stand seeing her friends argue all the time. Rarity thought for a while then spoke with a small smile "Why not bring the little darlings over here tomorrow Sweetie Belle, and we can see if we can fix the little arguing problem" Sweetie Belle thought it over before she answered "But They promised to stop arguing, wouldn't bring them here just make them argue more?" Rarity sighed, she wasn't the one good at things like this but she wanted to help her little sister "We will not see if we do not try my darling sister" With this on her mind Sweetie Belle decided to go to bed early.

Applebloom sighed as she took the two new ponies around Ponyville with the very indifferent Soul Spark getting on her nerves slightly. She showed them all the main buildings in town and all her favorite places and she was getting along with Angel Bliss with such ease as if they were destined to be friends. After leaving Sugarcube Corner the sun was already deep in its setting. "Oh my ah lost track of time I need to get home sorry Soul Spark, Angel Bliss, see you at school tomorrow I guess" without looking back she dashed off towards her home.

"Hmm interesting pony that Applebloom, so franticly cheerie" Soul Spark said in his normal indifferent tone but his twin sister noticed the unusual smile on his lips "Very interesting, come along sis, Twilight must be worrying by now" Soul chuckled yet another out of character behavior from her brother. Angel Bliss followed her brother as he walked calmly towards the library. "Um Soul you ok?" Angel Bliss looked at her brother with a slight tint of worry in her young honey gold eyes "Oh I am fine just Applebloom is an interesting pony to know" Soul Spark turned his rare two colored eyes on his sister, one a light honeyed gold like his sister's the other a deep red. Angel Bliss hoped the other ponies wouldn't pick at her brother tomorrow.

Soul Spark was tackled instantly by his big sister as he walked through the library. "Ugh Twilly please stop" Soul said the nickname only he and his older brother, Shining Armor used for Twilight, and only when Soul Spark was embarrassed. "Oh I thought you would be back by now, Soul, and you too my sweet Bliss of an Angel" Twilight stood back and she smiled "I am singing you up at the school tomorrow morning so you need to get some rest, so right after you get some food in those bellies right up to bed." Soul Spark nodded while Angel bliss sighed. The two new comers would have a long and strange day tomorrow, and as both laid down their flanks were revealed to be blank.

End

**Authors Note: **Hoped you followed that sorry if it's a bit confusing its my first finished fan fiction, criticism is welcomed good or bad, let me know what can be changed and I will start working on the next chapter tomorrow

Till next time


	2. The New Comers PART 2

The new comers PART 2

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank all of you readers for your reviews and for the criticism; it helps to know what you all want.

It was a very early morning in Ponyville as the purple unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle woke to the sounds of chatter. She yawned with annoyance; after all it was still very early. "Wait, oh my I forgot, Soul Spark and Angel Bliss's first day at school, Oh I oh" Twilight, who prides herself on being organized and punctual, began to worry herself over nothing as she dashed into the lower level of the library rushing herself. As she reached the study to ready for the day she found her little brother hard at work while humming a tune.

Twilight chuckled remembering how her little brother was. His indifference was just a defense, he was a shy pony but he hid his insecurity with cold indifference. Twilight knew if any pony saw Soul like this they would love to be friends with him. Kind, smart and loyal where his best qualities, but he hides those qualities when he was nervous, Twilight Sparkle thought with a sigh. Soul Spark was oblivious to his big sister standing in the door way watching him clean up the library with his magic. She smiled in pride as she watched her little brother's strength in magic is performed. Soul Spark hummed gently to himself as he cleaned and packed his and Angel Bliss's saddle bags.

Angel Bliss had snuck out to look at the stars in the early morning sky before the sun rose and dispelled the beauty of the night. She was shy and she worried over this day. She went over her fears and tried to make them seem insignificant. Angel Bliss had her fear of being picked on for her blank flank, well that would be ok, she had her brother with a blank flank too, and Applebloom also had a blank flank. Ok so in that area she wasn't alone. Next fear, she would make a complete fool of herself or she would embarrass her brother. Last time that happened Soul Spark just ignored every pony for three weeks. Alright now her last fear , oh this one she feared most, what if her brother was enraged during class. Angel Bliss, kind sweet and shy, had seen her brother's armor of indifference crack and it wasn't a pretty sight to see her brother get mad, or well upset.

She sighed when she felt two hooves pat her on the back. She looked up to see her twin brother and older sister smiling at her warmly. "Oh its wonderful for you two to be up this early, that means we can get ready and eat breakfast before Cheerilee even gets up, we will be right on time" Twilight Sparkle smiled with enthusiasm not noticing Angel Bliss's gulp of insecurity. Soul looked at his twin sister with a critical eye, no one knew her better than him. He wondered how it would be for his kind and gullible sister, she trusted every pony she met like she knew nothing about the evils in the world. He sighed as he realized that yet again he would be the one to protect her fragile heart. Angel Bliss saw her brothers eyes and his deep thought, it brought back a memory of their first year of school in Canterlot

_Angel Bliss hummed to herself as her twin brother just sighed at the thought of going to learn more about their fair country of Equestria. Their parents were proud of them both and Angel Bliss was ready to make new friends, she would see how bad some ponies were for the first time. Their parents smiled and waved them off as they reached the schools entrance. "Oh I am so excited Soul, oh I wonder how many friends we will make and oh lets hurry" _

_Soul just shrugged his shoulders, he was excited as well but he didn't care one lick if he made friends or not, all he wanted was to learn. He walked calmly after her as he thought of the many things he would learn. Unlike their big sister Twilight Sparkle they would not be entering the school for gifted unicorns, all because Angel Bliss wanting a normal school experience. Soul was ok with it, he wanted to be there for his sister so he told his parents that he was ok with normal, but Angel Bliss saw through it. She knew she had kept him from going to the school of his dreams and just because she wanted to be normal._

_It seemed time had sped up and the twins were in front of their classmates. Angel bliss eagerly telling them about herself, though she was a shy pony most of the time but when she was as excited about something as she was now. Soul just sighed and watched the other pony students chuckle at this strange unicorn's over eagerness. The teacher smiled and as she told both of them to take a seat, one of the ponies tagged Angel Bliss with a sweet but evil smile like tagging her as the new meat. Soul knew it was going to be a bad day and so it would prove he was correct. _

_The day started to drag on into the worst day of Angel Bliss's young life. First thing was the pony who had that evil grin keep on messing with her calling her blank flank but that was bearable but the next thing hurt her the most her brother confronted the pranksters. What hurt was that her brother was picked on for his flank after that because he defended her._

"Come on scatter brain its time to go" Soul Spark sighed as he lifted his twin sister up off her back "And I already ate breakfast Twilly, and I am pretty sure Angel Bliss did as well so we can head on over to the school house" Soul Spark lifted his and his sister's saddle bags to their backs. Twilight raised an eyebrow as she watched her little brother go back to his indifferent armor.

The walk from the library to the school house was boring for Soul Spark it wasn't interesting without Applebloom to talk all about it. They moved past the buildings taking the fastest route to the school. Soul Spark watched as the sun sneaked up into a brilliant dawn of a gorgeous new day. He would endure the torture of the first day introductions and the smarting pranks of the bullies, but knowing the interesting Applebloom would be there made it worth the torture.

He sighed in an unhappy mood. He spotted his new teacher, Cheerilee, a purplish pink pony, smiled and waved them over. Soul trotted over with his plain saddle bags, and smiled his indifferent. Cheerilee smiled with confusion and waved them into the school house. Twilight was talking to Cheerilee about the registration, and how the class was going.

The talk went into a long discussion on how to catch Soul Spark and Angel Bliss up in the studies. Soul listened to the talk and sighed and came over while Angel Bliss chased a butterfly. He quickly gave a small report on the behavioral patterns of the flora and fauna, and then he gave an oral report on the history of Canterlot and the royal family impressing both mares. "So Soul Spark can help Angel Bliss catch up, and all I need now is a signature from a family member, and now were are done, welcome to my class Soul Spark and Angel Bliss." Both mentioned ponies nodded happily as they walked into the school way before the class was to begin.

End

**Author's note:** Hopefully this part is better to follow, I have started on the next chapter and will be working on it for the next day or two, Leave your comments and tell me what you would like to see in this story

Till Next time ponies


	3. A Crushed Diamond and Shamed Friends

A Crushed Diamond and Shamed Friends

It was an average day at the Ponyville school house as Applebloom made her way to her desk behind her friend Twist, a filly in glasses and twin candy cane cutie mark. She already knew what the first item on the list of things to do in class today was the introductions. Applebloom looked back at Scootaloo slight annoyed then with a glance at Sweetie Belle she sighed and looked back to Scootaloo "Remember our crusade meeting this afternoon, and Sweetie Belle thanks again for getting Rarity to agree on letting us try our luck with sewing, again eh" Sweetie Belle looked nervous to Applebloom as if she was hiding something, but she let it go as Scootaloo spoke up quickly. "Yeah thanks Sweetie Belle, oh and did you two hear, two new ponies are starting with us today, I wonder what they will be like" This brought Sweetie Belle into the picture "Yeah I did hear, I also heard they are Twilight's little brother and sister"

Applebloom giggled and she loved knowing something Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo didn't know. "What's with the laughing Applebloom, you know something we don't" Scootaloo raised her eyebrow with a questioning look on her face "Yes ah do, but ah am not gonna tell ya" She looked back up to Miss Cheerilee as she brought the class to order.

"Alright Class, we have two new ponies joining us today, make them feel welcome" Cheerilee smiled and waved towards the door as two ponies, the ponies Applebloom already knew, came in. Every pony in the room gasped as the crimson red colt with the darkest blue mane came in, but his eyes was what made the ponies gasp. His one honeyed gold eye mismatched to his deep red eye, it was like he was two ponies in one. He walked to the front with his sister trailing behind him, she didn't get as much attention as her brother but she could see the hard glint in his eyes as he turned to face the class. _Oh no, he's already mad, oh no_, thought Angel Bliss, _I know something bad is going to happen, or he will go full and complete indifferent._

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves" Cheerilee smiled to them both and waved Soul Spark forward. Every pony leaned forward as Soul came forward. " I am Soul Spark" His voice had changed since yesterday, Applebloom thought "I am happy to be here" He stepped back his voice still echoed in the ears of every pony but most ignored it, only two felt the subtle yet still identifiable difference. Soul Spark had gone deeper into his indifference, making it appear that he was just a pony who did not care much about others and their feelings.

Angel Bliss stepped up next and turned all shy but still spoke, a little too much "Hi, I am Angel Bliss, I am glad to be here from Canterlot, umm and hope to make great friends with all of you and I am just so excited to be here I have never been this far from Canterlot and umm I am not sure how things work here " She took a deep breath of air and every pony except the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Soul Spark, and Cheerilee began to laugh. Angel Bliss blushed as she realized she had just made herself a fool by talking way to fast and revealing her nervous and shy nature. Applebloom saw an angry glint pass through Soul Sparks eyes at the laughter at his sister.

"Class quiet down, well that was interesting Angel Bliss why don't you and Soul Spark take your seats and we can begin class now" Cheerilee smiled and made sure all her students were quiet and ready for the lesson. Soul Spark took the open seat to Sweetie Belle's right while his sister took up the empty seat to Scootaloo's left. Cheerilee walked over to the black board and began on the point in Ponyville history that they had left off on the last time. Soul Spark's eyes lit up at the lesson showing a way into his armor of indifference. He wrote neat and clear notes. Scootaloo looked over at Sweetie Belle as trying to see over Soul's head. Sweetie Belle sighed she was tired and felt bad for lying to her friends about Rarity agreeing to let them come by.

The school day had gone by fast for Soul Spark so when the class was let go for the day he was a little sad. He sighed and walked a little bit off the path not paying attention to his sister as she tried to make friends with every pony in sight. Angel Bliss had already made a fool of herself so she had it in her head it couldn't get worse. She should have known better from her first experience from the school in Canterlot. A Pale magenta pony snickered as Soul Spark moved past her, he knew her type, snobbish and a spoiled foal. He knew she would be trouble but he didn't care over much at the moment.

Angel Bliss saw the magenta filly coming her way, and though she saw her brother heading home she would stay and try to make friends with as many ponies as possible. "Hi, umm what's your name" She asked the magenta pony and watched another cornflower blue gray pony snicker. She didn't think anything of it until the magenta pony answered "Oh I am Diamond Tiara, and your name, oh that's right your Miss Angel Blab, oh no wait wasn't it Angel Rush" The ponies around came over and watched as Diamond got ready for one of her famous trouncing's. "Oh plus you have that blank flank of yours, oh wait I know what your talent is making a fool of yourself" Angel Bliss began to tear up, her mind raced with pure sadness; it was a repeat of the Canterlot incident.

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle came to Angel Bliss's rescue. "Diamond leave her alone, you were just as nervous on your first day too" The crusaders all said in unison "And her blank flank means she has untold potential, she…." They never finished the statement when Soul Spark appeared right next to his sister. "You ugh, mess with my sister and you will have to deal with me" Soul Spark's shell of indifference was shed as soon as he saw his sister about to cry " Your nothing but a snobbish little prick, oh your… your nothing but a bucking bitch and oh…" Soul's horn began to glow but Angel Bliss knew this situation and knew exactly what to do.

Every pony gasped as the mad Soul Spark was tackled by his sister. "Calm down brother calm down, you're gonna hurt somepony" She touched her horn to his and focused her own little bit of magic into calming her brother down. Soul pushed his sister off and stood back up his horn no longer glowing "Next time you make my sister cry hope I am not around to see it" Soul looked back no caring he had scared most of his classmates and impressed the three who had come to his sister's defense. "Come on Angel Bliss we need to go home now" Soul was back to his indifferent shell yet every pony knew the rage that could crack that shell now.

Applebloom walked a little behind her friends listening to their discussion. "Wow, did you see that, he just pounced out and smacked Diamond off her high pedestal" This was from Scootaloo as she relived the moment that Soul Spark had verbally trounced Diamond Tiara "Oh my did you see the look on her face it was priceless, she deserved that I say" Sweetie Belle shook her head no "No one deserves that no matter how mean they are, what impressed me was he was there for his sister in a flash it was like he knew she needed him and just poof was there" She sighed in admiration.

Applebloom was impressed too but she didn't see why her two best friends were so fascinated by it. She sighed and went through the event in her head. Diamond Tiara had verbally bullied Angel Bliss; Soul Spark had appeared to defend his sister after she almost started to cry. Hmm she thought nothing really to admire other than his loyalty to his sister. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo seemed to be entranced with how brave and noble Soul Spark's loyalty was to his twin sister.

The three friends walked without paying attention to their path and soon they bumped into the very colt that was the subject of the discussion. Soul raised an eyebrow thinking these two fillies, the unicorn and pegasus a little strange, but to Applebloom he smiled an indifferent smile. He helped Sweetie Belle up to her enjoyment, and then he helped Scootaloo up to, the only one who had kept from falling out of the three was Applebloom. Soul looked back to his twin sister and his older sister "Oh Hi girls" Twilight came over and struck up a conversation "We were just on our way to Carousel Boutique to get the dresses I ordered for Angel Bliss, you can join us if you like"

They told Twilight they were already heading to the boutique and that got a laugh from Angel Bliss. Soul Spark let the girls take the lead and he followed. One thing was he really didn't want to be out at shops right now, he would much rather be observing the flora and fauna of Ponyville's region. He had a fascination for watching things grow and live, and researching the creatures. Oh what was he thinking he just loved science. He sighed with boredom as they entered the boutique.

Rarity smiled as her little sister came in and then she remembered as Twilight came in about the dresses that she had yet to finish. "Oh Twilight you're here already, I have just a few more things to fix up on the dresses before they will be ready," Rarity smiled and looked at her sister and her friends, "Sweetie Belle why don't you take your friends upstairs and get ready, oh and no touching my stuff" She looked back at Twilight as the girls ran up the stairs with an unsure Angel Bliss going after them with a nod from her older sister.

"I am sorry Twilight; I am helping my sister with a small problem with her friends if you could umm…" Twilight looked at the dress and saw it was far from finished and looked back "There's a problem between Sweetie Belle and her friends?" Twilight waited for an answer and all she got was a nod yes from Rarity "Then maybe I can help, oh Soul you don't mind if we stay just a bit do you, I promise I will take you out into Everfree Forest tomorrow alright?" Soul Spark looked up from his sitting place and sighed but he nodded.

As the three remaining ponies started to head up the stairs they could hear the giggling of the four young fillies. Angel Bliss was for the first time, since the incident at school, enjoying herself. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were talking with her about joining the crusaders and Applebloom was just watching her friends like they had gone crazy. As Applebloom was going to intercede Rarity popped up with Twilight right behind her talking in a quiet voice to her little brother. "Alright girls let's talk about why you two have been arguing" Rarity said with a firm voice while pointing her hooves at Applebloom and Scootaloo.

"What! Sweetie Belle was this a trick just to…" Both Applebloom and Scootaloo cried out at the same time before Sweetie Belle placed a silencing hoof to each of their mouths. "Please let us just get through this I am tired of you both arguing" Sweetie Belle put on her best begging look which always turned Applebloom and Scootaloo into butter. She moved her hooves and Applebloom said nothing while Scootaloo sighed out a small complaint "But we are wasting time, we need to find our cutie marks" Applebloom gave Scootaloo a glare and quieted her.

Soul Spark sighed and moved over to the side dragging Angel Bliss along telling her she needed to stay out of the way. He sat down and watched the three young fillies and his sister with her friend get in one of the most redundant discussions on arguing and how it can be good to let your friends know what you feel but not to get over board with it. He yawned as the discussion grew more boring until the loud bang on the floor. He looked up to see a stunned Twilight and Rarity as the two fillies he knew as Applebloom and Scootaloo rolled around on the floor and argued in the worst possible way.

Soul Spark raised an eyebrow as the argument reached his ears. "I told you we needed to find a better way to settle our problems but no we have to argue now look what its gotten us into" This was from Scootaloo. "Ya, Ah told ya we needed to but naw ya just ignored me" Soul stopped listening to the words and stood up while the stunned mares just stared. He looked at Angel Bliss and she nodded. The twins split up and walked to each sided of the rolling argument.

Sweetie Belle was stunned too until she saw Soul Spark step up beside her and his horn began to glow. She wondered what Soul was about to do when she spotted Angel Bliss on the other side next to her older sister and Twilight. Angel Bliss's horn was glowing too and Sweetie Belle saw a small but very visible string leave each young unicorn's horns. She watched and it seemed that everything was moving in slow motion. She watched as the strings shot out at the two arguing fillies and wrap around each one's waist.

Soul Spark pulled his head back just a bit pulling a shocked Applebloom away from the fight and argument. Angel Bliss did the same to Scootaloo and soon both were sitting panting beside the unicorn that had pulled them away. Soul sighed and nodded to his twin letting her know it was alright to release the magic rope. He looked at both then waved Scootaloo over. "You two are friends?" He asked and watched them nod yes "Well you could have fooled me, friends don't fight or argue like that" He berated them. They both blushed with embarrassment as Soul waved Sweetie Belle to his side.

"Now you three are best friends I can see that, heck anypony could see it, but you two are making it seem like you are mortal enemies with arguments like this one" He was gentler than when he berated Diamond Tiara but anypony could see the anger in his eyes. "You swore to each other to find your cutie marks and to be the best of friends but you both look as if that promise to means nothing to you". He sighed and looked down at his hooves. "I am going to tell you one thing, no matter what your special talent is it is worthless if you do not have friends to share it with, and the way your acting neither of you will be friends before the end of this crusade of yours so unless you want to lose each other's friendship over something trivial like a bad idea or just what to do for the day stop arguing".

As Soul Spark took a breath to finish his small rant, Applebloom felt the guilt for what she had done, and Scootaloo did too. "And one final thing friends do not always agree but arguing will just make it worse, take me and my sister as an example, we have two completely different views on things but I love and value her opinion and I tell her mine, but there isn't any arguing well not all the time." He finished and looked at the two fillies "Now what has you two arguing in the first place."

Scootaloo answered "We huh, its how we should get our cutie marks" Applebloom nodded her head yes her read mane and bow a dull contrast to the blush of embarrassment. "Well that's not a good reason to argue, a better one would be what is your talent, you three will most likely have very different talents, help each other discover your talent, don't just do many things, focus on what you do best"

Applebloom realized that Soul sounded much older than his actual age but what struck her wasn't the way he talked but how right he was. Scootaloo had the same realization too but unlike Applebloom her blush didn't disappear, she had fallen in love with the crimson unicorn. Sweetie Belle smiled at what was happening as both her best friends said in unison "I never thought of it that way" She felt a small melting in her heart as she looked at the indifferent Soul Spark, no she saw through the armor of indifference into the core of a very kind and compassionate pony, and she didn't understand why her heart began to flutter like a humming bird every time she looked at him.

"Good, now umm Twilight I think it would be best if let these three let things off their chests" He snapped his older sister out of her shocked state and she nodded her agreement and turned before telling Rarity she would come pick up the dresses later. The day had grown late as it was and the crusaders all said their goodbyes while Rarity was still trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

Sweetie Belle laid down in her bed and wrote an entry in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I do believe I have fallen in love with the new colt in my class, Soul Spark, not only is he a loyal pony towards his sister, he can make even the most stubborn of ponies see reason, oh just looking at him makes my heart feel all funny. Yawn, I guess that's all I have for today._

_ Sweetie Belle_

Scooting home on her Scooter, Scootaloo felt like humming a wonderful tune as her heart for the first time ever felt like bursting with pure happiness. She wanted Soul Spark to notice her, but first she would need to get closer to him. Unbeknownst to him, Soul Spark had unintentionally stolen the hearts of two ponies.

End

**Author's Note: **I know this one is longer than the others but the first two were to get things started, from now on it may take me a day to a week to finish chapters, remember review and let me know more of what you want. And be prepared for future romance in the story, and drama but hey what romance doesn't have some drama.

Till Next time Ponies


	4. The Mark of a Golden Guardian

The Mark of a Golden Guardian

Angel Bliss looked out of the window of the library staring at the stars. She loved looking up at the millions and millions of twinkling orbs like they were just a blaze of love. She started humming to herself as her brother sat down beside her. "Looking up at the stars again, their beautiful but their a celestial beauty only to be looked upon from afar, unlike the beauty of the nature around us it is an immortal beauty that will last out the ages to come" Angel Bliss looked at her brother, her know it all annoying brother, yet still the sweetest and kindest brother any pony could want. She knew that she annoyed him too but they both would always love each other.

"Yes, but there is a beauty far more majestic and immortal than the stars brother," She giggled at his confused look glad to have stumped him for once, "Family is forever brother and family, no matter how bad they can be, is beautiful" Soul Spark sighed knowing his twin, the ever naïve Angel Bliss, had just made her first wise answer. "Yes no matter how much each family member hates the other love is still there deep down, as you put it, family is forever."

They both looked up at the stars before Soul looked over at his sister with his smile of annoyance, "You should know better by now Blissie, not every pony is nice or good friends, that Diamond Tiara for instance, she is just out there to hurt ponies with jokes and making them feel inferior" Soul was a very protective brother but Angel Bliss didn't mind she was an easy target "Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, those three would make great friends, so tomorrow while I am out with Twilight in Everfree forest, why don't you spend some time with them"

Angel Bliss nodded thinking; they had wanted to include her in their next attempt at earning their cutie marks. She then started to wonder what her special talent was. She enjoyed caring for animals and tending to injured animal. She was good a few things but none of them were exceptionally great, they were just hobbies of hers. She looked at her brother and smiled remembering he had been observing the butterflies of the Canterlot gardens. She yawned and looked over at her bed. "Good night brother" She said before she tipped hooved over to her bed trying not to wake Twilight.

"Good night sis" Soul wasn't read to sleep just yet he had this strange surge of energy as he thought of a certain filly. He wondered why his mind was on the yellow filly Applebloom, but he didn't understand the emotions in his heart at the time, he was after all not familiar with the feeling of love. He yawned and looked out the window before he began to wonder what he would be doing tomorrow in the Everfree forest. As his mind wondered he drifted off to sleep.

As the sun rose over Sweet Apple Acres Applebloom packed her saddlebags. She was glad today wasn't a school day because she could spend the entire with her friends, all three, yes three now. Applebloom had made friends with Angel Bliss and she had gotten her other two friends to agree on letting the new filly in town join in on their cutie mark crusade. She giggled as she thought of what fun they would have out searching for their special talent. Now all she had to do was meet up at their club house in the secluded area on her family's farm. She hoped Sweetie Belle remembered to get Angel Bliss from the library.

The thought of unicorn was rushing to get ready herself and she knew she needed to pick up their new friend. She packed her bags and rushed out the door heading for the Ponyville Library. Angel Bliss yawned as she finished her breakfast and got her things ready for the day "Bye, brother you remember to stay close to Twilight, our big sis knows more about those woods than we do" She was protective too but not as much as Soul was towards her. Soul looked up at his twin with a slight grin, "As you wish sister" He turned his saddle bags already packed and ready for his trek into Everfree forest, he had everything he would need from the two books on flora and fauna of the region to his own journal to write his observations down in.

Angel Bliss hugged her brother just as a voice form outside called out. "Hey Angel Bliss, you ready go and discover our cutie marks?" Angel Bliss looked to her older sister, and Twilight smiled and nodded for her to go. "I am on my way out now Sweetie Belle" She called out to the pony waiting outside. She dashed out and laughed in excitement as she came to a stop next to the other unicorn. "Alright lead the way Sweetie Belle" She smiled and trotted after the whitish gray unicorn.

Soul Spark watched his twin sister dash off towards Sweet Apple Acres, he sighed with happiness. Maybe just maybe she could make friends this time, he thought as he trotted up to his big sister and smiled "You ready Twilly, because I am far beyond ready" He laughed as Twilight sighed. "What have I done, I have created a monster that's going to tear apart Everfree forest just to research the life styles of the various flora and fauna" She whispered sweetly joking with herself. "Um Twilly, if we're going to observe the forest we need to go" Soul Spark was a little impatient as he tried to push his big sister out the door.

"Alright Soul alright, we're going alright" She sighed and started out the door turning towards the Everfree forest, a good hour or so walk from Ponyville. Soul dropped his indifferent shell completely as he enjoyed the morning air and the fact he and his sister were going to do something they both enjoyed, studying the things they did not understand. He was a totally different pony when the shell was down.

Twilight smiled as she watched her true to his nature little brother. She giggled as he ran forward to the edge of Everfree forest. "Now that's the Soul I remember not the indifferent pony that doesn't care." Twilight smiled again as she came up beside her excited brother. "Hmm I haven't seen you this pumped for anything since I came home that one time." Soul looked up slightly embarrassed "Well I haven't had a chance to get a good look at the wildlife of Equestria in some time" The young colt said just before he dashed off into the forest "Oh wait up Soul, its dangerous in there" Twilight dashed right after him.

Soul ran all out just to get to the part of the forest that spoke of unobserved wildlife. He had totally forgotten to stay close to his sister but he did remember soon that he knew nothing about the Everfree forest and was soon lost in its vastness. "Uh oh, Twilly umm" He looked about, he wasn't scared but he knew he was hopelessly lost. He walked a little bit away for the tree to hear a distant but distinct roar, the roar of a Manicore. He was without his older sister and he couldn't find a path even when he retraced his steps.

Twilight panted with a bit of exhaustion but she couldn't stop, not after the Manicore roar, she had to find Soul and fast. She followed Soul's tracks but she soon was in the darkness of the forest making it harder to find the tracks.

Applebloom looked out the window of the club house and spotted her scooting friend. "Hey Scootaloo, have you seen Sweetie Belle and Angel Bliss?" Applebloom called out with some worry, Scootaloo was normally the last one here even when Sweetie Belle was late she was always her before Scootaloo. "Oh yeah I did they were helping Fluttershy with some shopping, they said they would be here in a little bit." As Scootaloo said it the two mentioned ponies came trotting into the area.

"Oh sorry we're late Applebloom, Fluttershy needed some help" Sweetie Belle called up to her friend and looked back at Angel Bliss "You ready to join our crusade?" Angel Bliss nodded with enthusiasm. Applebloom rushed down the ramp and skidded to a stop in front of her friends. "So you guys ready to go tracking in the Everfree forest?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded eager to be on their way, but Angel Bliss wasn't so eager "Umm isn't it dangerous in the forest" She asked and all three shook their heads yes but it was Applebloom who answered "It is if your alone, but if ya go in a group most creatures leave ya alone"

It soothed Angel Bliss's worries somewhat but she was used to having her brother with her when she went on trips like this one. She gulped as her three new friends started off towards the Everfree forest. She followed even though she thought it a bad idea. Applebloom lead the pack for a few minutes before she fell back to Angel Bliss's position. "Hey is something wrong, oh wait I know, you're scared don't worry we aren't going that far in." Applebloom smiled reassuringly and let Scootaloo take the lead so she could hang back to talk with Angel Bliss. They were not running or trotting, they were going a bit faster than a walk but still slower than a jog.

"So how do ya like Ponyville?" Applebloom was making small talk just to ease Angel Bliss's nerves, and unease. She was just trying to be a good friend to the new filly in the group. "It's a great place, but you don't have to try and calm me Applebloom, I am just use to having my twin brother with me, alone we are just regular unicorns, but together we make a much stronger set of magical weapons" Angel Bliss only repeated what her big brother, Shining Armor, had called them. "Umm okay, but you're not a weapon, you're you, a kind and sweet pony" Applebloom said as they came to the edge of the forest.

Soul sighed as he wondered around the forest though he did keep ending up in a similar clearing. He didn't mind being lost after all it left him time alone to think, he enjoyed solving puzzles and mysteries. His mind caught on something that surprised him to no end, his mind keep going to a yellow earth pony. He wondered if his sister was having fun with that earth pony, "Huh why does she interests me so, what power does Applebloom hold over me that makes my mind go to her most of the time now." He didn't understand why Applebloom interest him by pony standards she was just an average earth pony. He thought on that mystery for a while.

Soul Spark was vastly intelligent but he was naïve to the stirrings of one's heart, he was all brain and action while his sister was all heart and emotional. Soul was thinking that maybe his sister could help him with the mystery after all they did solve things easily when they worked together and when they argued nothing ever was finished or solved. Soul had be so entranced with his own thoughts that he did not notice the fleeing wildlife as yet another Manicore roar was let lose much closer this time, and not just any roar but a predator's roar.

Twilight heard the roar and knew the Manicore was hunting, looking for its meal for the day. She needed to find her little brother fast or he might as well be lunch for the Manicore. She keeps searching for him to no avail. "Oh why does he have to be like me, well besides the athletic part of him?" She grumbled and looked with an increased pace. Her time was running out incredibly fast.

Soul came back when a hurt bear cub fell down in front of him; he instantly looked it over seeing the small signs that it had been attacked by an animal far larger than itself. He looked at the wounds and knew he would be useless in trying to heal such wounds, he knew the spell that could speed up the healing rate of the poor creature but he wasn't strong enough to cast the spell without his twin sister. Magic yes he had it but he was the warrior of magic, he had great potential with offensive magic, but the other kinds like the magic that helped ponies heal faster he couldn't perform without his sister, Angel Bliss.

Angel Bliss sighed as she looked about herself, she and Applebloom had slowed down so much that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had gotten out of sight in the thick forest. The two fillies wanted nothing else but to find their two friends. As they turned into a clearing that was barely a mile from the edge of the forest the spotted something the both feared instantly. A Manicore was in the center of the clearing. The large lion and scorpion like creature was in a small fight with an adult bear. It was strange for Manicores to be out this close to Ponyville but a hunting Manicore would go to the end of Equestria and back thirty times just to get a meal.

"Ah think we should back away very slowly now" Applebloom said with a twinge of fear. Angel Bliss was about to agree when she saw a flash of whitish gray and orange. "We can't Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are over there" Angel Bliss pointed to the area behind the bear and just as she said their friends were there cowering as the two large animals fought for supremacy. "Oh no, Angel Bliss do you know any spells that can help" Applebloom looked at the unicorn next to her "No, I am well I am not a fighting unicorn I am more of a umm healer not a fighter with magic"

Angel nearly cried out for her brother but she knew the spells to help ponies heal faster and a few spells that would stop poison in its tracks, she liked to study the things that saved ponies lives after something happened, while her brother Soul studied everything that can be done to prevent the something from happening. "I am sorry bu…" She bit her lip and knew she was useless here; the tables had been turned on her. Her brother was somewhere in the forest with their older sister and she had to be the one to run into the starving Manicore.

She gulped and decided to do what she had to "Sorry I am not sure what to do but I am going to distract it and you get Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to safety Applebloom" Angel Bliss gulped again and rushed out her magic showing on her horn. She threw a small barrier between the bear and the Manicore, it wouldn't last because she wasn't good at such magic, but it did what it was meant to do. The Manicore roared in rage and looked about for something to strike and spotted Angel Bliss.

Angel Bliss ran making sure the Manicore chased her and not get a glimpse of Applebloom. Her wish for a fun day had gotten turned into the most frightening day of her young life, she knew she couldn't out run the Manicore for long and it was on her tail. Her short life sped by her eyes, the thing that hit her most was how loving her brother was, how much he cared for those he was close to, and the fact he never let anyone see that side of him at all. Tears ran down her cheeks and all she really wanted was to be by her brother's side. She ran into another clearing completely spent as her small body collapsed and her wish to be by her brother's side was granted.

"Angel Bliss what in Equestria are you doing here, I tho…." Soul Spark jumped up and looked at the Manicore that charged into the clearing. He placed himself right over his twin sister and he placed his own barrier over them both, his barrier had a strength in it that Angel Bliss's lacked like it was a true shield that protected the twins not magic, Soul began to pant with the exertion, he may be a powerful unicorn but he was still just a young colt, he was vastly limited in the amount of power he could take and not feel exhausted. He would keep the shield spell up as long as he could and hope that Twilight would find them soon.

Applebloom tried to calm her friends but they were too far gonetheir terror. "Girls we need to help Angel Bliss there is no way she can keep ahead of that monster, she needs us" When Applebloom told them their new friend was in trouble it snapped the unicorn and pegasus out of their fear and the chased after the sounds of a charging Manicore.

As they ran an unexpected surprise was in store for them as they ran straight into Twilight Sparkle. "Girls what ar… oh never mind that where is Angel Bliss and have you seen Soul Spark" Twilight looked extremely frantic. "Umm Twilight there was this Manicore and Angel Bliss drew its attention to herself to help Sco…" Applebloom never finished the statement when a very close and bloodcurdling roar came to their ears. "Come on we need to go, my little brother and sister need me, you girls get out of here and get to safety, I.." "No Twilight, Angel Bliss is my friend, Ah made friends with her so easily but it feels like Ah have known her for a long time, and Ah never leave my friends hanging"

Twilight grunted in frustration but she didn't have time to argue "Fine but keep out of the Manicore's reach" She galloped off towards the sounds of a large and angry creature. As she burst out into the clearing she stopped in her tracks at the sight of a very powerful shield spell, and an extremely frustrated Manicore trying to break through the magical barrier. The Cutie Mark Crusaders came to a stop as well but their eyes were not on the barrier or the creature but the source of the barrier itself.

Soul Spark looked completely worn as if he was physically brawling with the Manicore. He was straining to keep the spell up and to keep his twin safe, when it looked like he would collapse from exhaustion he heard his sister whimper and he forced himself to keep standing. He growled and forced another burst of magic putting more strain on his small frame. Soul was not going to let his sister, his other half, the only pony who understood him get hurt.

Twilight tried to distract the Manicore to no avail and the Crusaders were locked in a state of awe, there had never been much magic in young unicorns but Soul spark must have been an exception. They watched as he opened his eyes wide and for some strange reason they were exactly the same color instead of their normal mismatched colors, both were a deep and serene red, not a scary blood red or the dull and drab brownish red, but a shining red spark, a red ruby color.

Soul Spark was almost completely out of magic as he gave off another burst of magic and let go of the shield spell for another spell entirely, a more aggressive spell. The Manicore was pushed back as if a large foreleg pushed it back roughly and was thrown into a tree, normally a Manicore would react with violence at such a thing but this time with it out numbered and already weakened from its fight with the adult bear it fled.

Twilight looked back from the fleeing Manicore to her little siblings she cried out in anguish upon seeing her little brother lying motionless on the ground. Soul Spark had used all his magic and in doing so had placed tremendous strain on his body mind and being, so now he was completely spent. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were over by him with pure worry in all three sets of eyes. Angel Bliss stood slowly and looked down to her brother with pure worry and grief in her eyes. _No He did it again he over used his magic _she thought and knelt down to her brother and nudged him with her muzzle in the way only a sister could manage.

Twilight lifted Soul up with her own magic and with an accompaniment of gasps as his flank came into view revealing a golden shield and sword, a cutie mark that would make him a prime candidate for the Royal Guard later on, but that was not the only thing a golden staff was placed above the shield and sword. Twilight saw the cutie mark and as if an afterthought she ran the meaning of each of those things in her mind. A shield is a protector loyal to a fault, a sword is a fighter courageous to a fault, and a staff is a wise man valuing wisdom over all else thinking before doing. She did not think of the implications of what they meant as to Soul's talent or his nature.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked on with wonder as Twilight led them out of the forest, Angel Bliss felt like the day could have been a lot worse, and Soul Spark began to snore as he rested on the back of his big sister. None of them knew at the moment what was in store for Soul Spark after all his cutie mark wasn't about his talent or his nature but about something much bigger than both.

End

**Author's Note:** Well this chapter took me longer than I thought, eh but it was a fun one to write, oh and in case you're wondering ,the last bit about Soul's cutie mark is just a mystery for another story not this one so don't trouble yourselves trying to figure out what I meant, it will be explained later in the Golden Guardians or GG for short, I am working on the first chapter of that one, but it will not be up for at least another month. Now back to this story, hope this leaves some room for you to wonder and remember let me know what you think and what could use improvement. P.s. I am working on a story that deals with another of my OC's, chapter one should be up around sometime next Saturday.


End file.
